


Take Me Home

by PontiusHermes



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cemetery, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grave, Grief, Inspired by Music, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Spoilers, Men Crying, Platonic Relationships, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Sad, Spoilers, Tears, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Spoilers. Eggsy comforts Harry as they bury Merlin.





	Take Me Home

So they took him home, not to West Virginia, but to Scotland, to a discrete patch of ground behind the distillery which they had allotted as a cemetery for those with no family but their colleagues. Harry and Eggsy each threw a handful of earth on the coffin, Eggsy steadying the older man gently with a hand on his upper arm. Harry looked as lost as he had when phantom butterflies flew before him; as bewildered and trying not to believe. Eggsy pulled out his phone and let strains of John Denver follow the earth into the grave. Harry stared unmoving into the hole.

At length the song finished. Eggsy sighed and tucked his phone away, preparing himself to walk away (how final that seemed!) from the coffin, which would be smothered when he left by six feet of soil… He looked to Harry for confirmation as to whether now was the correct time to leave. Harry was still staring into the ground, but surely he couldn't see anything through the tears welling in and spilling from his eyes. He was shaking slightly from, Eggsy realised with mild panic, suppressed sobs, but otherwise stood fragile and still at the edge of the grave. Eggsy bit his lip. Harry had always been the one to know what to do, to keep his head and his calm, to comfort, to protect. Hesitantly, Eggsy put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and offered him the perfectly folded handkerchief from Eggsy's own breast pocket. Harry absently took it, automatically nodding his thanks, but kept it clutched tight in his hand, making no motion to use it. Eggsy led him slowly back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> RIP Merlin.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
